


Eyes Open

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Haunted House, Requested, Salt And Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A requested fic from Christmastownsnightmare.<br/>It ended up longer then I expected lol<br/>I couldn't stop writing.<br/>I hope you like it :)</p><p>(Y/N)- Your Name<br/>(Y/C/N)- Your Cousins Name</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristmasTownsNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasTownsNightmare/gifts).



> A requested fic from Christmastownsnightmare.  
> It ended up longer then I expected lol  
> I couldn't stop writing.  
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> (Y/N)- Your Name  
> (Y/C/N)- Your Cousins Name

You stand in the basement with your back against the wall as your cousin lays unconscious on the cold tile.  
Your cousin and you were trying to tell everyone that something was in the house, that something had thrown your cousin against the wall as she tried to talk to whatever it was that was tearing off her poster on her walls and screaming in the middle of the night.  
The adults had left early that morning to go fishing to enjoy the beautiful spring day.  
They called later on letting you know that they were going to camp the night.  
Leaving the house to your cousin and you.  
Later that day your cousin and you talked about how the new move was treating her.  
Your cousin told you that she's afraid to be alone in the house.  
So you've studied on how to keep evil spirits out of houses and away from loved ones.   
So you try to do as the words on the Internet read.  
You placed lines of salt at the widows of the house, you grab a iron from the fireplace and wait to see if the thing would leave the both of you alone.  
You sat in the basement watching videos on YouTube not paying attention to the angry figure flashing behind the both of you.  
"Click the one with the sloth eating the banana." You say as your cousin clicks the mouse to pick the video you wanted to watch.  
The flash of the figure shows up on the screen while you watch the video.  
Your cousin and you both notice and turn around quickly to see an older man with stab wounds.  
Your cousin screams and runs towards her room where you both were to run incase the ghost showed up.  
You run after her as the ghost flashes and disappears.  
You pass up your cousin as you run into the room safe from the ghost.  
You look to your cousin as the old man flashes next to her causing your cousin to scream and stop in her tracks.  
The ghost man grabs your cousin and throws her against the wall causing her to hit her head knocking her out cold.  
You grab your phone from your pocket to call those men you saw in the Internet.  
"Please answer the phone." You groan into the phone while the phone starts ringing.  
"Hello?" The man answers your heart racing.  
"Hello, is this Ed? Is this Ed and Harry?" You ask quickly.  
"Yes, could I ask who's calling?"  
"I found your website about a ghost and you have a number on the bottom. Please I need your help, I'm dealing with a ghost at my cousins house. Please, please tell me what to do." You shout as the old man flashes near the door but stops looking down to the salted doorway.  
"Is she serious?" You hear another voice in the background, you look to your phone and put it on speaker to leave it on the bed.  
"Listen Ed, she needs our help."  
"What she needs is the Winchester brothers."  
"Come on Ed, it's just a ghost."  
You hear them start to fight at the other end.  
You stomp your foot on the ground in anger.  
"Would you guys shut the hell up and help me please! My cousin is laying out in the hallway unconscious with the damn ghost. Please, just tell me what to do to get it to go away!" You shout in anger.  
"Ed, stop. Come on please. We can deal with it too." Harry speaks into the phone.  
"No, I'm calling the Winchesters." Ed says in the background.  
"Listen, do you have salt and iron?" Harry asks you quickly.  
"Yes, I do. I put it at the windows and door ways. My cousin is in the room with the dead guy. He knocked her out, how could something so old grab someone?" You question seeing the ghost pop up again near the door. He smiles to you knowing you were gonna want to know what the hell he was smiling at.  
"Hello?" You hear another voice speak from Harry's phone.  
"Hey Dean, it's Ed. You know Ghostfacers Ed."  
"Oh yeah, like I could forget. What do you want?"  
"We kinda have a situation."  
"If it's like thinman again-"  
"No this girl is on the phone with Harry, she says there's a ghost in the house. He knocked her cousin out. She's in trouble."  
"We're in Granby, Colorado we just finished ganking a wendigo. I'm not sure we can get to-"  
"Please! Please help us!" You shout into the phone.  
"Is she with you?" The Dean guy asks.  
"Not really, Harrys on the phone with her." Ed answers.  
"Where is she?" Dean asks the sound of a cars engine starting in the background.  
"Yeah where are you?" Harry asks you.  
"I'm in Kremmling, Colorado. That's in the mountains." You answer walking close to the door to check if your cousin was still laying on the floor.  
The ghost man appears near the door just in front of you.  
You let out a loud blood curtailing scream.  
"Hey, hey you're okay. You're fine." Dean says to you from the other phone. "Do you have salt around you?" He asks you quickly.  
"I have salt lined up by the window and the doorway. But my cousin, my cousin is out of the salt line unconscious. W-what can I do?" You ask your voice covered with fear.  
"Do you have any iron with you?" Another man asks from the other phone.  
"Yes, yes I have it with me. It's in my hand now. W-what does it do? How can I hurt the ghost with iron?" You ask.  
"It keeps them away, it's like a repellant. It will cause it to disappear for a little while but it'll come back. Sometimes they come back quickly sometimes they come back later. We don't know how long this ghost will take." The man says.  
"So, I need to p-pull her into the room. I just need to use the iron to keep him away. Okay, what about the salt line?"  
"You're gonna have to make another after you bring her into the room where it's safe."  
"You said you're in Kremmling? Dean that 27.77 miles away from here. That's like 32-33 minutes away." The other man answers.  
"Listen sweetheart, do you think you could get your cousin into the room and safe from the ghost. We're on our way to you, we'll help you. We're gonna help you." Dean says into the other phone.  
You nod your head as you watch the old ghost watching you with a smirk on his face.  
"Yeah, I can do that. Please hurry." You beg as you walk closer to the line of salt with the iron in your hand.   
You take a swing and watch as the ghost disappears like smoke.  
You look to the clock on her nightstand to time how long it will take for this ghost to come back.  
"Hey, I'm still here if you need me to talk you through it." Harry says into the phone.  
"I think it's just more of that I need to prepare myself." You answer watching for the ghost to come back.  
"Okay, I'm going to do it now." You say as you jog in place to get yourself ready to pull your cousin into the room.  
Before you step out of the salted doorway you look around the room for the salt so you can remake the line once you get your cousin to safety. You find the salt on her bookshelf.  
You grab ahold of the iron fireplace pick.   
You get ready to run out when the ghost shows up angrier then ever.  
You swing quickly towards the old man and watch him disappear.  
You run out quickly grabbing your cousin by her ankles.   
You pull with all you have as you slowly pull her dead weight towards the room.  
You pull her in the salt line breaking.  
You pull her into the room and quickly grab the salt and pour a new line.  
You lean against the wall once you're finished and smile knowing you did it.  
"Are you still there?" You ask breathlessly.  
"Harry and I are still here." Ed says nicely.  
"I did it. I got her in the room without the ghost hurting one of us." You say wiping away the sweat that starts to form at your hairline.  
"Sam ask her questions." Dean says from the other phone.  
"Alright, uhh miss." The man you realize is named Sam says to you.  
"Call me (y/n)." You say to the man.  
"(Y/n), can you tell me what the ghost is like?"  
"Uh, he's dead." You answer as you look towards the doorway.  
You hear Harry start laughing.  
"I mean, is he just haunting the area or is he trying to kill you?" He asks.  
"I-I I'm not sure he's after me. I'm not sure if he wants to kill me or not. I mean I still believe every black cricket in the world is after my soul." You say trying not to sound as shaky as much as you really are.  
"That wouldn't be a cricket, more like a crossroads demon." Dean says.  
"Right, wait a what?" You ask when his words finally hit you.  
"Not important at the moment." Sam says. He clears his throat. "Okay, when it comes back check to see if he's trying to get to you."  
"He didn't hurt my cousin when she was out in the hall. If he was after one of us wouldn't he have gone after her first since she was the easiest to get to?" You ask.  
The ghost appears at the door his eyes on you.  
"Holy crap, he looks so creepy." You say.  
"Is he right there?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah, he's just starring at me." You answer as you watch the ghost pace the floor.  
"Try talking to him." Ed tries.  
"What? No, my family always said if I do something like that I could be in trouble with the big guy upstairs."  
"(Y/n) I think you should try it. That would probably be the best way to figure out what he wants." Sam says.  
You start to shake a little more as you look towards the old man.  
You open your mouth but stop with your mouth wide open.  
"I-I can't." You say your voice filled with fear.  
"Listen, I know you're afraid but talking to the ghost might help figure out why he's there. This could help your family, this could keep them safe. Wouldn't you do anything to keep family safe?"  
You watch the ghost stop near the salt line his face angry.  
"Always, I'd do anything to keep my family safe." You answer.  
The ghost lets out a loud screaming moan the salt line breaking from all the wind blowing.  
"Holy crap, he just broke the salt line. He just like used the force on the salt line! He's coming towards me."  
The ghost walks towards you his face snarling with anger.  
His eyes squint making you fly backwards towards the wall and pinning you there.  
"He's using the force on me!" You shout.  
"(Y/n) try talking to him!" Ed shouts.  
You look to the ghost walking towards you.  
"H-hi." You stammer. You blink your eyes and squeeze them and open them quickly to see the ghost right in front of you his face inches from yours.  
You scream from the quickness and the closeness.  
"(Y/n)!"  
"W-why are y-y-you doing t-this?" You ask the ghost.  
"(Y/n) were almost in Kremmling. Where is the house?" Dean asks.  
The ghost blinks moving closer to you.  
"Oh my god!" You scream. You tell Dean where you're located and wait as the ghost starts breathing in your ear.  
"Dean? Dean? I lost him. His signal must have been lost, (y/n) he should be there soon. Just try again. See what he-" the call ends from your signal going out.  
You see your cousin unconscious on the ground her hair draped in front of her face.  
The ghosts cold breath hits your neck.  
"What do you want? Why are you doing this to us?" You ask finding your voice.  
"It's hidden in the walls." He says his voice sounds like other voices were talking with him.  
"What's hidden in the wall?" You ask.  
He backs up quickly, his face an iches from yours.  
His body shaking as he screams. "Me!"  
He disappears.  
The hold he had on you loosens, you fall to the floor.  
You blink and try to understand what had just happened.  
Did he just say his body was in the walls?  
The sound of a car engine approaching the house causes you to run upstairs quickly, you open the front door to see a very beautiful black 67 Chevy Impala parking in front of the house.  
Two very tall men step out of the car.  
They start towards the house their eyes on you.  
"(Y/n) I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean." Sam says his hand reaching out towards you.  
You look to his hand and wrap your arms around his waist.  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see someone who can help me." You pull back and do the same to Dean.  
Dean pats your back not really wanting to hug a random girl.  
"I talked to him." You add pulling back looking to Dean in your arms.  
"Did he answer?" He asks looking down towards you.  
"He did, he said something like that his body was in the wall. I mean what the heck?" You say pulling away from him. You look to the brothers.  
"Okay, I'll go grab some tools. Sam go with her." Dean says as he starts back to the car.  
Sam and you head downstairs where the air is chilled.  
You walk towards the room with Sam behind you.  
"So this is the room. My cousin hasn't woke up yet. I'm kinda worried." You say as you move down to her side to check on her.  
You hear her light breaths.  
You let out a breath of relief.  
"She's alive, she's just out. Thank God."  
"Where is it that he wants us to look?" He asks looking to each of the four walls.  
You look towards the wall you were thrown against.  
"I think it's this wall." You stand and walk over to the wall. You place your head against the wall.  
You knock hearing it sound hollow.  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure this is it." You add turning around towards the tall man with long shaggy hair. His brother comes walking in with two shot guns and a large hammer.  
"Uhm, what's the shot guns for?" You ask as your eyebrows come together.  
"Just in case the ghost doesn't want to play nice." He answers with a smile.  
"You're gonna shoot him with bullets?"  
"Their rock salt bullets." He adds placing the guns on the bed.  
"Right. Okay. So uh who are you guys?"  
"We're hunters." Sam answers.  
"My uncles are hunters too. He once got a buck. That guy was huge."  
"No, not that kind of hunter. We hunt monsters." Sam says as Dean hands him the hammer.  
"Monsters? Like ghosts?"  
"Yes like ghosts and wendigos, demons, shapeshifters, vampires, werewolves. You get the picture." Dean answers.  
"Wow, so all those things are really real?"  
"They are and we kill the ones that murder or hurt people." Sam answers looking towards you before slamming the hammer against the wall.  
You jump from the unexpected loud slamming.  
"Cool, good to know. Are you guys taking any applications?" You ask with a smile.  
"(Y/n) this isn't some kind of life for a girl like you to do. It isn't even a life that we should have, we were raised doing this. We have no other choice. You, you could do anything with your life." Dean says as he starts moving towards the bookcase where he spotted the salt.  
Sam keeps at the wall while Dean starts making a new line of salt by the door.  
You sit on the bed to keep out of the way. You look to your cousin on the ground.  
A movement near Dean causes you to look up.  
"Uh."  
"Is that the ghost you're talking about?" Dean asks laughing as he almost finishes with the line.  
"No. I've never seen this one before." You say as you see a woman with long grey hair.  
"What?" Dean says before being thrown against the wall. The line unfinished.  
Sam quickly starts to slamming the hammer faster against the now large hole.  
"Leave that alone!" The woman screams throwing Sam against another wall.  
You quickly grab the iron from the bed and throw it towards the woman.  
She disappears in a large puff of smoke.  
You run to the doorway to finish off the line of salt.  
Dean and Sam run to finish with the hole in the wall.  
You hear a moan on the ground, you turn to see your cousin waking up from her long nap.  
"W-what the heck? What's going on? Why are those guys making a hole in my wall?" She asks rubbing her head as she tries to get up.  
"The ghosts body is in the wall, there's another ghost in the basement. It's an older woman. She must have killed the older man and hid his body in the wall."  
"I got something!" Sam shouts.  
You turn around watching as the brothers start to pull out the body which is wrapped in a large blanket.  
A scream fills the hallway.  
"What do we do with it?" You ask as the smell of old rotted body hits your nose.  
Your cousin covers her nose with her hand as she gags.  
"We burn it." Sam answers holding onto the legs as Dean holds onto the too half of his body.  
"Right, why didn't I think about that." You say sarcastically as you watch them walk towards you.  
Your cousin walks towards the wall to look inside.  
"That's so gross, how could people fit in this? It looks like-" she stops as she pushes herself further into the hole.  
"What are you doing?" You asks as she pulls herself out of the hole her face covered in dust.  
"There something else in there." She says pointing her thumb behind her.  
Sam and Dean stop in there tracks and look to each other.  
"What is it?" You ask walking towards your cousin as you try to peak inside the hole in the wall.  
"I, I think it's another body." She says.  
Sam and Dean place the body on the ground an walk towards your cousin and you.  
Sam grabs the hammer again.  
You pull your cousin back as Sam smashes the hammer against the wall.  
"Sammy, is it another body?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah, it is." Sam says as he smashes more of the wall down.  
You blink and look back towards the doorway just incase.  
Dean looks to you as you move your eyes and notice him watching you.  
You smile a shy smile then look back towards his hardworking brother.  
"Dean could you give me a hand." Sam says as he places the hammer on the ground.  
Dean walks towards Sam to help pull out the other body.  
"This is unbelievable, we just moved into this house a couple months ago." Your cousin says to the boys as they pull out the wrapped body.  
You look towards the door again just incase the spirit shows up again but they don't.  
The brothers place the body to the ground, Sam walks back towards the wall to check for another.  
Dean checks to see the body as he starts unwrapping the top, long grey hair starts poking out from the wrap.  
"It's the woman. I thought she was the one that put him in there." You say as you look towards the door again.  
"They must be trying to warn you."  
"From what?" Your cousin asks.  
Sam pulls away from the wall and turns towards the three of you.  
"You said you just moved into this house, do you know who owned this place before?"  
"The last people who owned it moved across the mountains cause they found a new and better house. We're only renting."  
"So where are they?" Dean asks your cousin.  
"Grand Lake."  
"We're they first owners?" Sam asks.  
"No, the first owner is dead."  
"Where are they?"  
"He's at the cemetery two blocks away from the high school."  
Dean looks to Sam.  
"You want to take a trip to the cemetery?"  
"Do you really think we should leave them alone again? How about you take (y/n) and I'll stay with her cousin." Sam says as he looks to your cousin.  
Dean looks to you then back to his brother.  
"Okay lets go find the first owner. You know his name?" He asks your cousin.  
"It think his name was Rodger, yeah Rodger Clark. He died of old age about a year ago. People said he was the oldest townsmen around." She answers looking to the brothers then you.  
"(Y/n), you ready to take a trip to the cemetery?" Dean asks.  
You nod your head as you both start out the room towards the front door.  
You climb into the beautiful car as Dean sits at the driver seat starting the engine.  
You both drive towards the high school, luckily with your help you know exactly where to go. You point him to the cemetery.  
Deans phone rings.  
"What's up Sammy?" Dean says.  
"Uh, (y/c/n) and I are gonna burn the bodies now." He says breathless.  
"Okay, sounds like a plan. We just got to the cemetery." Dean says opening the car door he grabs a large bag from the trunk of the car.  
"Dean, you need to hurry." Sam says sounding as if he's running.  
"Sammy, what's wrong?"  
The sound of gunfire in the phone causes Dean and I to hurry ourselves into the cemetery and start to search for Rodgers headstone.  
"Dean, it's Roger! He's a ghost! He's trying to kill us." Sam shouts. "Hurry Dean!"  
You both run into the cemetery.  
The suns going down slowly, over the mountains and covered by clouds. Dean grabs flashlights from his large bag so the both of you could see for the rest of the search.  
Dean and you spilt ways to search for Rogers headstone.  
"Dean." You shout noticing Dean was farther away from you. You point the flashlight to a headstone. "I found him." You say looking up to see Dean walking your way.  
Dean flashes his flashlight towards the already lit headstone.  
"Alright, good lets dig and light this son of a bitch up." He says placing the large bag onto the ground. He unzips the bag pulling out two shovels.  
"Uh, wait you're serious." You say taking a step back from your shock.  
Dean rolls his eyes and throws the other shovel to the ground next to your shoes.  
"Listen sweet cheeks, Rogers ghost is with my brother and your cousin. The only way to officially kill a ghost is to salt and burn their bodies. So to salt and burn their bodies we need to dig the body up." Dean say starting on the digging. "So you gonna help me or just stand there an look pretty?" Dean asks sarcastically stopping to look towards you.  
You roll your eyes and grab the shovel as you start to help him dig up the grave.  
Twenty minutes pass and the large pile of dirt and large hole consuming the area. The only sound reaching your ears is the sound of the shovels hitting the dirt along with Dean and your heavy breathing.  
"So you and your brother do this a lot?" You ask breathlessly.  
"We do."  
"Doesn't it get tiring? I mean my god I'm ready to collapse on the ground now."  
"Sometimes but I wouldn't want any other job."  
"Why?"  
"We save people, we keep people safe. I wouldn't want to change for the world." He answers looking into your eyes for a quick second.  
"As long as you like it." You answer continuing with your digging.  
Deans shovel hits hard onto the top of the casket. Dean and you move to open it.  
"Oh my god, he's going to be decaying." You say as you try not to gross out before anything happens.  
"Don't go blowing chunks on me." Dean says as he pulls both lids of the casket up.  
You look to the casket and see the decaying body of Mr. Clark.  
"Okay let salt and burn this dick."  
Dean and you both climb up to the top of the grave.  
Dean grabs gasoline from his bag along with salt.  
You look to your right to see Mr. Clark charging towards you.  
"Dean!" You scream as you're thrown to the ground.  
Dean continues pouring the gasoline on the body.  
"I'm trying to hurry." He says as he grabs the salt and starts pouring it.  
"No it's fine." The ghost hits you in the face. "Take your time." You answer sarcastically as your face begins to throb from the pain.  
The ghost lets you go as he charges towards Dean.  
"Dean watch out!" You shout as the ghost throws Dean towards the other headstones.  
You stand quickly as you see Deans lighter on the ground. You run quickly towards the lighter, your fingers grasping onto the small silver lighter.  
You watch as Dean stands up quickly as he reaches for the tire iron laying in the large bag near the headstone.  
The ghost throws Dean again, he swing the tire iron causing the ghost to disappear.  
You light up the lighter as soon as the ghost appears again levitating towards you quickly.  
Dean runs towards you with the tire iron trying to swing it towards the ghost.  
You throw the lighter into the grave and watch as the body catches fire.  
Dean crashes into you causing the both of you to tumble to the ground.  
The sound of painful screams fill the air. You looks towards the ghost as his body looks as if fiery ashes are flying off of him.  
The ghost of Mr. Clark screams once more before he burst into a flames and black ash, Disappearing in front of your eyes.  
You blink away the shock from the scene you've just witnessed, turning your head to Dean who is still laying on top of your abdomen.  
"Wow that was freaking awesome!" You exclaim with your voice filled with awe. "That happens every time?" You ask trying to sit up as Dean starts moving off of you.  
"Sometimes, sometimes people could get hurt or die maybe worse."  
"What's worse then dying?" You ask climbing to your feet with the help of Dean.  
He gives you a look telling you to stop asking so many questions.  
You help Dean collect everything into his bag and head back towards the car.  
As you both are on your way back to the house Deans phone rings.  
"Yeah?"  
"We just finished burning the other bodies in the back yard. Everything went well I can tell by the sound of the engine of the car." Sam says.  
"Yeah, we did it. He was fast for an old fart."  
Sam chuckles into the phone.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes."  
"I'll leave the light on." Sam adds with a giggle.  
Dean hangs up the phone while shaking his head.  
"Thank you for helping me, it couldn't have been so easy for someone who hasn't worked with something like that before." He says looking towards you.  
"It wasn't so bad, I'm happy I helped. I learned a lot."  
"Listen, this life isn't a choice."  
"I get it, don't keep doing this." You answer as he looks to you a you look out the window as he turns on the street.  
"I'm serious (y/n)." He adds as he parks the car in front of the house.  
You look to him, his eyes watching you.  
You nod as you open the car and head towards the gate where you see the glow of the fire.  
Dean follows after you as you reach the gate and see your cousin and his brother watching the flames.  
The both of you walk towards your family member and watch the flames.  
You look to your cousin with a smile in your face, noticing some dirt on her face.  
She looks to you and laughs seeing that you have things grass and dirt all over as well.  
"What a day." You say as the sound of an engine starts from the front of the house.  
You both turn noticing that the brothers have left without you noticing.  
You smile knowing you'll never see the world the same again and you'll always keep an eye open for that black impala.


End file.
